Predestinado a Amarte
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: No podía morir. Aunque destrozaran su cuerpo, atravesaran su corazón con una flecha o cortaran su cabeza. Incluso si tenía que hacer un pacto con el mismísimo diablo, Viktor no moriría. Él debía volver con Yuuri: Su amado esposo. ::Viktuuri::YuYuu -Unilateral:: ADV: *Muerte de personajes. *AU *OoC *Incesto *Mpreg
1. Elefthería i thánatos

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

+Es un AU

+Muerte de personajes.

+OoC

+Mpreg

+Incesto

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Predestinado a amarte.**

 **Elefthería i thánatos**

— ¿Debes irte? — Yuuri sujeto fuertemente las manos de su esposo, besando el hermoso anillo que simbolizaba su fuerte unión, en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

—Debo ir, nuestros aliados están en peligro y esperan ayuda. — Yuuri se vio reflejado en los profundos ojos azules de su amado, se vio confortado por una bella sonrisa y un tierno beso en los labios, tan puro como el amor que sentía hacia él.

—Rezare por ti. — Expreso. — Para que regreses pronto a casa, sano y salvo. — Sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse por las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

Siendo consciente de lo que significaba ir al frente en la batalla: muerte, un mar de sangre, odio e irremediablemente significaba que las manos de su esposo, esas que sostiene con devoción, serán las que arrebataran la vida de otra persona.

Culpables o inocentes.

Amigos o aliados.

En la guerra nadie tiene la razón, a pesar de que cada quien cree tenerla.

Es solo el derramamiento incesante de sangre y lágrimas, es el nacimiento de más odio, de más tristeza.

Aun así, Yuuri solo puede pensar en su esposo, solo puede desear que se mantenga a salvo.

—Viktor... — Las palabras que intenta decir, pesan demasiado para poder expresarlas correctamente.

—Yuuri. — Viktor hizo lo mismo que Yuuri, sujeto fuertemente sus manos y beso el hermoso anillo que le decía a todo el mundo que era suyo, que le decía a Yuuri lo importante que era para él. — No llores. — Pidió, o no tendría fuerzas para dar la vuelta e ir al campo de batalla.

Era necesario. Si el enemigo acababa con sus aliados, lo más probable es que su reino caería y la muerte seria su destino. Si solo fuera eso, si tan solo el único afectado fuera él, como Rey.

No podría soportar ver a Yuuri herido, no podría soportar ver a su gente sufriendo.

Viktor cerró sus ojos. Ellos no eran diferentes de sus enemigos; pero Viktor debía anteponer las necesidades de su pueblo y si para ello, sus enemigos debían perecer, no se tocaría el corazón.

La guerra era cruel, no había bandos buenos ni malos, no había razón, no había culpables o inocentes.

Solo los ganadores podían vivir.

—Regresare, Yuuri. No moriré. — Viktor observa la belleza en las lágrimas de Yuuri. Se pierde en sus ojos cafés, deseando que sean lo primero que vea al regresar a casa. Sus manos anhelaran a Yuuri, su piel cálida y suave. Sus labios no olvidaran ni por un segundo el sabor de su piel, de los besos de Yuuri, llenos de amor, ternura e inocencia, lleva impregnado en su cuerpo la pasión y el deseo de Yuuri, su hermosa silueta bajo la suya, sus suspiros y gemidos.

No podía morir.

Aunque destrozaran su cuerpo, atravesaran su corazón con una flecha o cortaran su cabeza. Incluso si tenía que hacer un pacto con el mismísimo diablo, Viktor no moriría. Él debía volver con Yuuri:

Su amado esposo.

 **...**

 _Tres meses después._

— ¿Se siente bien? — Lilia sostuvo a Yuuri antes de que el pelinegro cayera.

—Sí, fue solo un mareo. — Se excusó. — Hace semanas que tengo mareos y nauseas. Creo que debería ir a ver al médico.

Lilia escuchaba atenta cada palabra que Yuuri le decía, teniendo la ligera sospecha de que los malestares del pelinegro no eran molestias de alguna enfermedad. Sin embargo, antes de poder decirle, debía esperar un poco para confirmarlo.

—Su majestad pronto estará en casa. — Dice Lilia, intentando animar al pelinegro. La servidumbre pronto se acercó a Yuuri para ofrecerle más ayuda, Yuuri amablemente les hizo saber que no era necesario.

Una bella sonrisa que puede iluminar tu día. Yuuri era amado por todos, se había ganado ese amor, con su amabilidad, su bondad y su ingenuidad. Todos en ese Reino estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por Yuuri, Lilia sonrió levemente, no quería imaginarse el gran alboroto que se armaría si es que sus sospechas se llegaran a confirmar.

Posiblemente la noticia correría tan rápido, que no tardaría en llegar a oídos de Viktor.

—Lilia. — Yuuri instintivamente bajo la mirada al piso, dos de las sirvientas se colocaron al frente de él, dispuestas a todo con tal de que aquel niño cruel no hiriera de nuevo a Yuuri, incluso si tenían que ir en contra de la realeza.

Así sus cabezas rodaran, Yuri Nikiforov no volvería a lastimarlo.

—Que insolentes. — Declaro el pelirrubio, Lilia hizo una pequeña reverencia, cambiando su mirada suave y amable, por una fría e imperturbable.—Es increíble que protejas al esposo de quien asesino a tu hermana, a mi madre.

—Ese es un asunto que no me concierne. El cuidado de Yuuri, el esposo del Rey, quedo en mis manos. — Lilia cerró sus puños con fuerza, los fieros ojos de Yuri, su desprecio, ira y sed de venganza. — Además, como tú mismo lo dijiste. Fue Viktor quien la mato, no Yuuri.

Lilia quien conocía la verdad.

Yuri quien la desconocía.

Lilia quien por decreto de su Rey debía mantener el secreto.

Yuri que odiaba a Viktor, Yuri quien alguna vez llego a amar a aquel que compartía su mismo nombre.

Yuri quien aún recuerda los días en el jardín sonriendo junto al pelinegro y al mismo tiempo, recuerda a Viktor cortando la cabeza de su madre, importándole poco que él estuviese presente, rogándole por la vida de aquella mujer.

Yuri juró sobre la tumba de su madre que haría pagar a Viktor, juró vengarse.

— ¿Acaso no recuerdan como lo trataron cuando llego al castillo? — Yuri sonríe levemente, las palabras pueden lastimar aún más que los golpes. — ¿No lo recuerdas cerdito? ¡Incluso Viktor llego a despreciarte!

Lilia sostuvo la muñeca de Yuri, impidiendo que el pelirrubio diera un paso más al frente.

—Basta Yuri, no te lo digo como consejera del Rey. Te lo digo como tu tía.

Yuri observo a Lilia por varios segundos en completo silencio, una fiera batalla entre sus miradas, finalmente quien desvió su mirada fue Yuri mientras chasqueaba su lengua con molestia, Lilia soltó el fuerte agarre sobre la muñeca de Yuri, doliéndole en el corazón tener que ser tan dura con él.

Esperaba que Viktor y Yakov pronto decidieran contarle la verdad tras la muerte de su hermana, entonces Yuri podría dejar atrás el odio sin sentido, podría quizás, pedir perdón apropiadamente a Viktor y sobre todo a Yuuri.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par, atrayendo la mirada de todos los curiosos, Lilia reconoció inmediatamente a Georgi, el mensajero que Viktor se había llevado con él. Yuuri dejo la protección de sus sirvientas para correr y atrapar al hombre mal herido entre sus brazos, la fina y pura tela de su ropa se vio manchada de sangre, Yuuri confundido, aterrado, preocupado.

—Llamen al médico, de prisa. — Ordeno Lilia. — También llamen a Yakov.

—Georgi. — Yuuri se apresuró a cortar su propia ropa para limpiar la sangre en el rostro de Georgi. — ¿Dónde está Viktor? — Pregunto, siendo egoísta, sintiéndose una basura al pensar en sí mismo, en Viktor antes que en las profundas heridas en su leal mensajero.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, Georgi agradeció que lo último que vieran sus ojos, fuera el rostro amable de su majestad, agradeció a su Rey las fuerzas para poder entregar su último mensaje.

—Las últimas palabras de nuestro Rey, fueron solo para su esposo. — Georgi toco su corazón con la mano derecha, pidiendo permiso para hablar.

 _"Te amo Yuuri"_

El Rey había muerto.

 **...**

Lilia observaba a Yuri, inclinado ante Yakov, extendiendo su mano y posándola sobre la espada del antiguo Rey.

Bajo miradas discrepantes, Yuri Nikiforov subió al trono.

—Todo fue tan rápido. — Susurro Yuuri a su lado, Lilia sostuvo con más fuerza al pelinegro, se veía tan débil y frágil, incluso la brisa más suave podría derrumbarlo, sus ojos veían con dolor la espada que sus aliados trajeron días después de haber ganado la guerra.

Jurando eterna lealtad a su reino y la promesa de protección.

—Yuuri. — El pelinegro no podría olvidar jamás el haber visto la hermosa espada de su esposo, cubierta de sangre.

Lilia sabía que debía darle a Yuuri una razón para vivir, de otra manera, poco a poco la vida se iría de sus ojos. La mujer sonrió levemente, sabiéndolo o no Viktor se la había dado, una preciosa razón para vivir.

Un hijo.

—Cuando la coronación termine, podrás regresar a tu reino, ya hemos informado a tus padres y ellos están más que felices por tenerte de vuelta. — Era lo mejor, Yuuri no podía quedarse en el castillo, no ahora que su sobrino había tomado el mando. Incluso ella, no podría hacer nada para defenderlo.

—Bien. — Yuuri también lo sabía.

Aunque le dolería en el alma dejar el castillo, dejar su habitación que aún mantenía el aroma de Viktor, la terraza en donde solía tomar té con su esposo, el jardín que cuidaba con esmero para que Viktor pudiese tener una preciosa bienvenida.

Todos sus recuerdos, buenos y malos, estaban ahí.

—También... debes cuidarte, hazlo por ti, por tu hi—

—Un Rey no es nada sin una Reina. — La habitación de pronto se llenó de murmullos, Yakov alterno su mirada desde Yuri hasta Lilia.

Yuri se mantenía firme con la mirada al frente, lleno de orgullo, con una sonrisa imperturbable.

—Tomare a Yuuri como mi esposo. De esa manera nuestra alianza con su reino seguirá vigente, ¿verdad?

Yuuri se derrumbó entre los brazos de Lilia, los sirvientes aterrorizados por esa declaración, el consejo real confundido al no haber sido informado de nada.

— ¡Su majestad!

Yuri extendió su mano para hacer callar a Yakov, desde su posición fue capaz de ver perfectamente la figura de Yuuri, entre los brazos de Lilia, su mirada confusa, el miedo y el pánico. Haría de su vida un infierno, hasta el punto en donde el mismo le rogaría morir.

—Es una orden. — Yuri tomo la espada de Viktor y la lanzo a los pies de Yakov, por supuesto Yuri sabía que el simple título del Rey no le daba todo el poder que quisiera, sin embargo, sabía que la avaricia era peor que el amor. — No podemos perder las grandes beneficios de su ruta marítima, — Aun peor, el miedo. —Un país que cada día crece más y más en poder militar también es un potencial peligro.

Lilia sintió como el cuerpo de Yuuri temblaba sin control alguno, los murmullos que expresaban su desconcierto cada vez se apagaban más.

Ciertamente los argumentos que Yuri había dado, eran factibles.

—Lilia, no quiero. — Dijo Yuuri, las lágrimas de dolor se combinaban con las del miedo. — Yuri no puede ser tan malo, ¿Verdad?

—Tranquilo... — No podía mentirle, no podía decirle que todo estaría bien.

Especialmente cuando la decisión fue casi unánime.

Yuuri se quedaría en el reino, como el esposo de Yuri Nikiforov.

 **...**

 _La primera vez que vio a Viktor, tan solo tenía seis años de edad. Cruelmente se decidió que viviría junto a su futuro esposo, para amoldarse a los gustos de este._

 _Aún más cruel, su destino fue forjado incluso antes de nacer. Su abuelo, no le dio otro camino para elegir. Atando su vida a la de otra persona, que nunca amaría._

 _Los días en un país desconocido, con personas desconocidas, con un lenguaje que no dominaba, eran aterradores, más que el mismo infierno que los libros que sus padres describen. Yuuri se esfuerza por ser la perfección en persona, incluso cuando no hay nadie cerca para verlo._

 _Poco a poco, van callando su voz, sus ojos se apagan y solo se queda en su habitación practicando su escritura, el lenguaje y la lectura. Afuera en el castillo no hay un lugar para él._

 _Incluso cuando se case con Viktor, solo será un adorno._

 _Sus días mejoraron un poco cuando conocía a Laila Nikiforov, la esposa del padre de Viktor._

 _Una bella mujer, una persona amable..._

 _—_ _¡Se llama Yuri, como tú! ¡Seguramente se llevaran bien!_

 _Aun no puede entender el cambio tan repentino en ella. No puede entender porque hizo lo que hizo, ¿Toda su vida fue una mentira? Debió ser difícil, doloroso y hasta cierto punto, debió ser insoportable._

 _En qué momento se perdió, al punto de querer asesinar a su propio hijo, al hermano pequeño de Viktor, a ese niño hermoso de mirada angelical y con una sonrisa que desbordaba dulzura._

 _Yuri, su pequeño niño._

 ** _._**

—Yuri, ¡Suéltame, por favor! — El pelinegro intento apartar a Yuri, pataleo y golpeo con fuerza, era presa del miedo, de la desesperación y del dolor.

No quería que Yuri lo tocara, no de esa manera.

Su mejilla derecha se tornó roja, ardía y el dolor comenzó a expandirse.

—Ahora eres mi esposo, debes cumplir con cada uno de tus deberes. — Yuuri sujeto su mejilla, arriesgándose a que volviera a pegarle, se negó nuevamente.

—La única persona que puede tocarme es Viktor.

—Él está muerto. — Yuri se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de su ahora esposo. — Y yo tomare lo que es mío.

—Puedes tomar mi cuerpo, mi alma y corazón serán solo de Viktor. — Yuuri observo fijamente al rubio, esa era la primera vez que veía decisión absoluta en aquellos bellos ojos, su cabello que había crecido un poco más adornaba hermosamente su rostro, su piel suave sin ninguna cicatriz en ella.

Yuuri irradiaba una belleza que jamás había visto antes.

Deseaba destruirla.

Destruirá todo, su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma, dejaría los despojos de aquella belleza y cuando el mismo le suplicara por una muerte rápida, al igual que a su madre, le cortaría la cabeza.

Sus labios fueron atacados con fuerza, su ropa le fue arrebatada, algunas prendas destrozadas, ¿Desde cuándo Yuri, aquel pequeño niño se había vuelto tan fuerte? ¿Desde cuándo se él había perdido también?

Si le decía la verdad...

No, no podía.

Laila era todo lo que Yuri tenia, esa mujer amable y cariñosa, no podía quitársela también.

Yuuri dejo de luchar, cerro sus ojos cuando comprendió que no había forma de escapar, cerro sus puños en las mantas y aspiro el aroma que le recordaba tanto a Viktor, pidiéndole una y mil veces perdón.

— ¡Yuri! ¡No lo hagas! — Lilia gritaba y golpeaba con fuerza la puerta. — ¡ESTA EMBARAZADO! — Dijo, — ¡YUURI ESTA ESPERANDO UN BEBÉ!

 **...**

* * *

.

.

.

Okey, ¿Qué puedo decirles? ¿Lo siento?

Solo dos capítulos más y ya.

 _Elefthería i thánatos_ (en griego Ελευθερία ή Θάνατος, «Libertad o muerte»)


	2. Ho karpós tés koilías su

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

+Es un AU

+Muerte de personajes.

+OoC

+Mpreg

+Incesto

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Predestinado a amarte.**

 **Ho karpós tés koilías su.**

 _— ¿Yuuri? — Abriendo la puerta antes de que Yuuri pudiese responder a su llamado, el pequeño niño da un paso al frente, buscando a Yuuri por todos lados, no tarda demasiado en encontrarlo, Yuuri se mantiene concentrado leyendo un gran libro, está a punto de alzar su voz para llamarlo y pedirle salir a jugar._

 _—Yurachka. — Su madre posa una de sus manos sobre su hombro, Yuri busca la mirada de su madre, ella sonríe levemente y le pide que guarde silencio._

 _— ¡Quiero jugar con Yuuri, mamá!_

 _—Lo sé, pero ahora Yuuri está ocupado. — Laila toma la pequeña mano de su hijo y suavemente le lleva con ella. — Cuando termine, podrás jugar con él o se molestaran con Yuuri si no termina sus deberes._

 _—Pero... — Yuri observa atentamente como poco a poco se alejan de la habitación del pelinegro. — Siempre está ocupado. —Susurra con molestia. — ¡Siempre lo regañan aunque él no haya hecho nada malo!_

 _Laila se detiene, suelta la mano de su pequeño para inclinarse después hasta la altura de Yuri, gentilmente acaricia su mejilla, le regala un dulce beso en la frente y finalmente: le sonríe._

 _—Estoy segura de que mi niño lo defiende siempre._

 _— ¡Por supuesto! — Dijo con orgullo, odiaba esa manera tan injusta de tratar al pelinegro, Yuuri era tan amable, siempre que tenía tiempo jugaba con él, le enseñaba cosas nuevas e interesantes, desde el nombre de una flor hasta las tradiciones de su Reino._

 _Siempre que sonreía, el día parecía iluminarse ¿Por qué es que nadie comprendía cuan hermosa era su sonrisa? Quizás porque Yuuri jamás había sonreído para ellos._

 _Y, ciertamente, ellos no merecían las sonrisas de Yuuri._

 _Ni siquiera Viktor._

 _— ¿Por qué Yuuri debe casarse con mi hermano?_

 _—Porque Viktor es el sucesor del Rey. — Laila removió el cabello de Yuri, el matrimonió entre Yuuri y Viktor tocaba temas políticos y económicos que Yuri no entendería por el momento. — Ven, vamos a tejer una corona de flores, Yuuri te enseño ayer, ¿Verdad?_

 _— ¡Sí!... Aunque fue un poco vergonzoso... — Sus mejillas se pintan de rojo, Laila suelta una pequeña sonrisa. — ¡No te rías mamá!_

 _—Es que la corona que le diste a Yuuri estaba muy bien hecha, él se veía hermoso._

 _— ¿Viste eso? — Yuri cubre su rostro, completamente avergonzado._

 _—Por supuesto, los vi desde la terraza._

 _— ¿También escuchaste lo que le dije? — Si Yuri no hubiese estado tan distraído por la vergüenza que sentía, se habría dado cuenta de que si bien, el jardín era visible desde la terraza, la distancia entre ambos lugares, le haría imposible a su madre escuchar sus voces. — Cuando le dije que lo protegería..._

 _Yuri se vio rodeado por los brazos de su madre, correspondiendo también aquel gesto, Yuri la abrazo de vuelta, cerro sus ojos y aspiro el dulce aroma de su madre, tan nostálgico, le trae recuerdos, todos ellos agradables y cálidos._

 _—Sí, Yurachka. Protege todo lo que ames. — Y no seas igual que tu padre._

 _[—]_

— ¿Qué te dijo el médico? — Desde la ventana de la torre, Yuri era capaz de ver el esplendor de su Reino, todo por ahora estaba en completa armonía, podía ver los puestos del mercado vendiendo y comprando su mercancía, a los habitantes del pueblo teniendo una vida cómoda sin preocupación alguna, veía a los niños correr de aquí a allá; como si la guerra nunca hubiese sucedido.

Yuri veía todo lo que Viktor había querido proteger.

—Dijo que pronto nacerá. — No puede ocultar la emoción en su voz, Yuuri acariciaba su vientre con devoción e infinito amor, el brillo en sus ojos se había hecho más hermoso desde que supo de la existencia de ese bebé, la sonrisa que en ningún momento se había ido de sus labios y sus renovadas ganas de seguir viviendo.

Innegablemente, Yuuri se veía más hermoso que nunca. Más fuerte, más puro. Contradictoriamente, lo que Yuuri llevaba en su vientre era el descendiente de aquel despiadado Rey.

—Espero que se parezca a ti. — Murmulla, Yuuri no es capaz de escucharlo, demasiado ensimismado en seguir acariciando su vientre abultado.

¿Valió la pena morir? ¿Valió la pena el sacrificio? ¿Por qué Viktor dejo en sus manos algo tan precioso como Yuuri? Sus manos que solo buscaban atravesar su corazón con un arma aún más poderosa que una espada.

—Gracias...

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? — Pregunto, Yuri dejo su posición cerca de la ventana, para acercarse a la cama del pelinegro. — ¿Me agradeces el haberte obligado a desposarte conmigo? ¿Me das las gracias por haber dejado vivo al bastardo que crece tu vientre? ¿Por obligarte a mentirle a tus padres?— Yuri se inclinó y extendió su mano para tomar el mentón de Yuuri. — ¿O me agradeces por haberte confinado en este lugar, sin lujos ni servidumbre que complazca tus caprichos?

—Te agradezco por dejarlo vivir. — Responde firmemente y la sonrisa que debería desaparecer se mantiene en su rostro.

— ¡Yuuri! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué amas a Viktor? ¡OLVÍDALO! — Yuri dejo ir el rostro del pelinegro, sin creer aun que él había dicho esas palabras.

Yuuri también se mostraba sorprendido.

—Di que no lo amas, aunque sea una mentira, dilo y... — Quería detenerse, dejar de decir tantas estupideces, sin embargo, la sola idea de que Yuuri pudiese alejarse de él, de su venganza, de su odio; no le permitía callar.

Aun si eso significaba no verlo nunca más.

—Yo amo a Viktor, hasta que muera e incluso después de mi muerte, lo seguiré amando.

El sol está a punto de ocultarse, las estrellas comienzan a brillar y algunos grillos a cantar.

Yuri camina directamente hacía la puerta.

—Espero que disfrutes de tu soledad. —Yuri iba a destrozarlo poco a poco. — En cuanto ese bebé nazca, no volverás a verlo.

—Lo sé.

...

—Está bien, Yuuri. — Sonrió intentando disimular el pánico que sentía, con un paño húmedo y fresco limpio el sudor en la frente de Yuuri. — Tú puedes.

—No, no puedo. — Tenía miedo, el dolor era casi insoportable, Yuuri apretó más su mano cuando una oleada de dolor invadió su ser entero y él debió ser fuerte para no llorar.

Una noche fría, en medio de una tormenta de nieve, desgarrando su garganta con sus gritos.

—Nacerá el mismo día que yo. — Escucha su voz, tan emocionado que no puede evitar sonreír.

—Lo sé... debe ser un hermoso milag...— Yuuri cierra sus ojos y grita nuevamente.

—Sé que duele pero debes esforzarte un poco más. — Deposito pequeños besos por todo el rostro de Yuuri, deseando poder hacer algo para apaciguar su dolor.

—Sí.

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

De pronto la habitación pareció alumbrarse, escucharon el llanto de su bebé e inmediatamente Yuuri supo que la razón de su existencia, la razón de su vida era tan simple como amar a Viktor, haber traído al mundo su hijo y amarlo.

Pedir más felicidad, seria egoísta de su parte.

Su bebé pronto estuvo en sus brazos, tan pequeño, tan delicado... tan hermoso.

—Acércate Viktor. — Dijo, estaba cansado pero la emoción se desborda de su pecho, deseaba que su amado esposo conociera a su bebé, verlo más emocionado que él hasta el punto de llorar, mientras decía lo perfecto que su bebé era, Viktor le diría que se parecía a él, aunque eso no sea cierto. — ¿Viktor? — Yuuri busco a su esposo por toda la habitación, pero Viktor ya no estaba ahí.

Para empezar, Viktor nunca estuvo ahí.

.

—Yuuri. — Lilia deslizo el paño húmedo sobre la frente del pelinegro, Yuuri abrió lentamente sus ojos, le costaba respirar y tenía tanto dolor que pensaba moriría en cualquier momento. — Lo hiciste bien, pero nos asustaste cuanto te desmayaste.

Fue un sueño, quizás una ilusión.

—Es un niño, sano y hermoso.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Se lo han llevado ya? —Tan solo quería verlo una vez, una sola vez para guardar esa imagen en su memoria, atesorarlo como el recuerdo más valioso en su vida.

—No llores. — Lilia limpio las lágrimas de Yuuri, ella nunca tuvo hijos, nunca tuvo el deseo de ser madre, sin embargo, cuando tuvo al pequeño Yuri en sus brazos creyó ser capaz de comprender ese deseo, solo un poco. — Yakov está hablando con Yuri, posiblemente tarden mucho. — Lilia le indico a una de las sirvientas que se acercara, entonces Yuuri pudo escuchar perfectamente los balbuceos de su bebé, casi a punto de llorar.

Su bebé fue depositado en sus brazos, su pecho se sentía tan cálido, el amor desplazaba la tristeza y el dolor. Cuidadosamente Yuuri hizo a un lado la manta que cubría a su niño.

—Se parece a Viktor, incluso tienen el mismo color de cabello. —El amor infinito hacia ellos, todo lo que son capaces de sacrificar por verlos felices.

Lilia creyó que su hermana era igual, quería creer que su amor se fue deformando con el tiempo, pero que, al menos sintió un poco de cariño hacia su propio hijo.

Su hermana jamás, ni una sola vez...vio a su hijo como Yuuri miraba al suyo.

Ni su sobrino, ni Yuuri, mucho menos ese bebé debían pagar por los errores de esa despiadada mujer.

—Eligio el día perfecto para nacer. — Comento el pelinegro, las lágrimas casi no lo dejaban ver a su niño y tenía que limpiarlas constantemente. — El mismo día que nació su padre.

— ¿Cómo se llamara? — Lilia se llenó de ternura cuando la pequeña mano del bebe, sostuvo el dedo pulgar de Yuuri.

—Yo... ¿Puedo hacerlo?

—No creo que Yuri vaya a pensar en eso, dale un nombre, eres su mamá.

Yuuri sonrió levemente, sus labios se movieron y el tiempo pareció congelarse y ojala así hubiese sido.

Yuuri seguía jugando con la mano de su hijo, besa su frente, sus mejillas y su pequeña nariz. Tratando de grabar con fuego casa pequeño rasgo en su rostro, el sonido de su llanto y sus balbuceos, guardaría en su corazón la calidez que su pequeño cuerpo le brindaba.

Yuuri se sentía a salvo estando con él.

—Se supone que debería ser todo lo contrario, yo debería protegerte. — Yuuri beso una vez más su mejilla.

Yuuri se durmió dos horas más tarde.

Y, como había prometido Yuri, cuando despertó, su bebé ya no estaba con él.

 **...**

— ¿Por qué su majestad va siempre a la torre que esta más allá de la colina?

—¡Shiiii! Nunca menciones esa torre en presencia de su majestad o del príncipe. — Mila dejo la cesta de ropa limpia en el piso.

—¿Por qué? ¡He escuchado que...! — Mila cubrió la boca de Sala, la pelirroja observo por todas partes, finalmente después de asegurarse de estar completamente solas, suspiro, apartando su mano de la boca de su amiga.

—Como un ave que no puede volar a la libertad. — Susurro Mila, Sala simplemente no entendía las palabras de la chica, era la primera vez que no la veía sonreír o bromear.

Desde su posición, ambas podían ver la gran torre a lo lejos.

—Nuestro Rey, egoístamente tiene cautiva a una preciosa ave.

—¿Un ave? ¿Qué clase de ave?

—La más hermosa que alguna vez haya existido.

Mila aun era pequeña cuando vio a Yuuri por primera vez, recuerda su sonrisa amable, su voz cuando la llamo por su nombre, para Yuuri, el esposo del Rey, ella no era "niña" como todos la llamaban.

Yuuri recordaba su nombre, la recordaba a ella.

La ultima vez que lo vio, fue hace quince años. Después del nacimiento del príncipe, a todos se les prohibió verlo o siquiera hablar de él, el castigo por incumplir con este decreto: la muerte.

—Y quizás la más desdichada. — Añadió Sala, sintiendo pena por aquella ave.

—Vamos, terminemos con esto. — Mila recogió la cesta y antes de seguir caminando hacia los dormitorios de los sirvientes, Mila le advirtió que nunca más volviera a hablar de aquella torre. Después, con más calma y en la intimidad de la noche en sus dormitorios, le diría la verdad.

La rama de uno de los arboles se movió, antes de que algunas hojas del árbol cayeran al suelo, él ya había saltado y tocado el suelo sin ningún problema.

 **...**

Desde que tiene memoria, su padre ha recorrido ese camino, noche tras noche, sin interrupción. Nunca le ha pregunta sobre la torre y aunque lo haga, el Rey no le diría nada.

Es un lugar prohibido, es todo lo que sabe, es todo lo que le dicen.

El suelo bajo sus pies cruje cada vez que pisa una rama seca, hay un pequeño camino que se ha formado por los años, el camino que su padre toma todas las noches, ida y regreso. No hay desvíos, solo un camino que lo lleva a avanzar sin detenerse.

—¡Auch! — Exclama cuando su cabello se atora en una de las ramas, sin tener suficiente paciencia para desenredarlo, lo jala con fuerza, y enredadas en la rama se quedan algunas hebras platinadas, su mejilla es cortada por una de esas ramas, una pequeña gota roja resbala y él la limpia con la manga de su ropa.

Es un camino complicado. El ruido de la cascada que alimenta al rió aun seguía escuchándose lejano pero la torre debería estar cerca.

Y por algún extraño motivo su corazón comienza a palpitar sin control alguno, comienza a caminar más rápido, sin dudas, sin miedo. Hay algo que lo llama al final del camino, alguien lo espera, alguien a quien ha querido ver por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Quién, quien es?

Sus pies se detienen, la torre esta frente a él, luce exactamente como se ve de lejos, vieja y da la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría caerse, pero esa solo es una fachada, porque viéndola de cerca luce más fuerte y más estable, además, los cimientos han sido reforzados.

Hay un pequeño jardín ahí, y en su camino ha visto varios arboles frutales que no deberían crecer por esa zona, no a menos que alguien los plante y los cuide.

En esa torre no vive un ave.

Una manzana rodó hasta él, golpeando suavemente sus pies.

 _"¡Voltea!"_

—¿Viktor?

Viktor giro sobre sus talones, deseando ver de nuevo aquellos ojos cafés, desando que le dijera de nuevo cuanto lo amaba.

Yuuri cubrió su boca.

Sus ojos, su cabello, su cara... Todo en él le recordaba a su esposo, su hijo, era una copia exacta de Viktor.

—Estoy de vuelta Yuuri.

Incluso su boba sonrisa, es idéntica.

 _ **[** No podía morir._

 _Aunque destrozaran su cuerpo, atravesaran su corazón con una flecha o cortaran su cabeza. Incluso si tenía que hacer un pacto con el mismísimo diablo, Viktor no moriría. Él debía volver con Yuuri:_

 _Su amado esposo. **]**_

* * *

,

,

,

...

Ok, sí. Pueden asesinarme.

Nos leemos en el final.

* _Ho karpós tés koilías su_ (en griego ὁ καρπὸς τῆς κοιλίας σου, «El fruto de tu vientre»)


	3. Pístis, elpís, agápē

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

+Es un AU

+Muerte de personajes.

+OoC

+Mpreg

+Incesto

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

...

 **Predestinado a amarte.**

 **Pístis, elpís, agápē.**

Viktor bajo la cabeza, sin derecho a protestar, simplemente acepto su destino.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la pequeña figura del niño, pequeña, frágil, temerosa; debió entenderlo, debió ser su apoyo desde el principio, pero el rencor hacia su padre, la impotencia que sentía, le impidieron ver que allí, el único verdaderamente inocente era Katsuki Yuuri: Su prometido y futuro esposo.

Tenía seis años cuando llego al castillo, a un lugar totalmente desconocido. Sin nadie a su lado, sin poder comunicarse apropiadamente con las personas a su alrededor, Viktor sabía todo eso y aun así prefirió mantenerse alejado de Yuuri.

Su destino ya estaba enlazado mucho antes de que nacieran. Su padre y el abuelo de Yuuri forjaron esa unión, no fue el destino, no fue Dios, fueron dos hombres avariciosos por el poder del otro, los beneficios y la grandeza.

 **.**

La primera vez que hablo con Yuuri, el pelinegro ya tenía trece años, él con dieciséis*, más consciente de que en tan solo dos años más, ambos estarían uno frente al otro, prometiendo ante Dios, que se amarían por toda una vida.

La belleza de Yuuri comenzaba a florecer esplendorosamente. Más hermoso aún que la rosa que llevaba como adorno en el cabello. Viktor se vio atrapado en la sonrisa que le regalaba a las azucenas y lilas del jardín.

— ¿Te gustan las flores? — Dijo sin pensar, llamando la atención del chico. La sonrisa desapareció y el brillo de sus ojos se esfumo, hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras bajaba su mirada al piso.

Viktor deseo volver a ver su sonrisa.

—Me gustan mucho, su majestad.

Viktor sonrió levemente, la voz de Yuuri era muy linda, dulce y suave. Le gustaría escucharlo por más tiempo.

—Yuuri. — Era la primera vez que decía su nombre, le gusto como sonaba, así que probablemente lo diría muchas veces más.

Las mejillas del pelinegro se encendieron.

Y la pequeña sonrisa de Viktor se convirtió en una carcajada.

La cara de Yuuri competía en color con la rosa en su cabello.

 **.**

Comenzaba a notarlo cada vez más.

Lo seguía con la mirada por los largos y solitarios pasillo del reino, en el jardín cuando cuidaba de las flores, en sus clases para aprender la cultura, las tradiciones y el idioma de su país, al país que ahora debía amar por encima de cualquier cosa.

Le gustaba verlo cuando tejía, incluso cuando se pinchaba los dedos era adorable. Nunca supo hasta ese momento que el té que tomaba todas las tardes Yuuri lo preparaba y lo servía, que sus comidas eran preparadas por Yuuri, que incluso su baño por las noches era alistado por el pelinegro.

Todo con el fin de prepararse para el futuro.

Yuuri estuvo esforzándose por seis años, en un país extraño y completamente solo; mientras él se comportaba como un niño pequeño, culpando a quien menos debía culpar.

Yuuri no sonreía a menudo y Viktor descubrió la razón tras ello, descubrió el porque de su mirada apagada, de su extrema desconfianza y de su temor.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Viktor sostuvo con fuerza su mano, roja por el impacto contra la mejilla de Yuuri, cuando su mirada se conectó con los ojos de Yuuri, apagados, asustados y conteniendo sus lágrimas, su ceño se frunció, su ira se extendía poco a poco por todo su ser.

— ¡Príncipe! — El dolor en su muñeca comenzaba a ser insoportable, cayó al suelo, llorando y pidiendo que la perdonara.

— ¡Su alteza! — Yuuri sujeto su mano, inclinándose ante él, Yuuri también le pido la perdonara.

Viktor soltó a la mujer, acercándose a Yuuri para acariciar su mejilla herida. Estaba roja, pero esta vez no era por vergüenza, el peliplata rechino sus dientes aun enfadado, conteniéndose para no asustar a Yuuri.

—Gracias. — Yuuri era demasiado amable para su propio bien.

 **.**

— ¿Cómo es tu Reino?

—En realidad recuerdo muy poco sobre ese lugar ahora. — Yuuri bajo su mirada apenado al no ser capaz de responder aquella pregunta tan simple.

—Sí, era de esperarse, perdóname por mi estupidez.

—No, no hay nada que deba perdonarle, al contrario, perdón por no poder responder sus dudas correctamente. — Viktor observo a Yuuri en silencio por largos minutos.

—Yuuri. — Dijo su nombre.

No habia nada en particular que quisiera del pelinegro.

—Yuuri.

Sólo quería llamarlo por su nombre.

—Yuuri.

Admirar el bello sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Yuuri.

Quería ver su sonrisa una vez más, escuchar por horas y horas su voz.

—Yuuri.

Tocar una vez más su piel, suave y hermosa, Yuuri desprendía un delicioso aroma a flores y su cuerpo era realmente cálido.

—Yuuri.

Quería ser especial para él, más que Yuri, su pequeño hermano.

—Yuuri.

¿Era normal que su corazón latiera a si de rápido cuando estaba con Yuuri?

 **.**

Extrañas cosas pasaban alrededor de Viktor, mejor dicho adorables.

— ¿Así que hoy es un narciso?

Todos los días junto al desayuno aparecía una hermosa flor. Perfecta como quien la colocaba ahí, Viktor solía tomarla y la llevaba a todos lados, lamentablemente la flor no duraba para siempre y antes de que el sol se ocultara, Viktor la tomaba y la dejaba entre las hojas de uno de sus tantos libros.

Hasta el momento, le había regalado cincuenta y cinco flores.

Y Viktor esperaba con impaciencia por descubrir la flor del día siguiente.

 **.**

Viktor tomó su mano, Yuuri dejó caer la manta que planeaba colocar sobre Viktor para cubrir su boca y evitar despertar a todos dentro del palacio con sus gritos, Viktor lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Así que eras tú.

—L-l-lo siento... —Viktor había adoptado mala costumbre de quedarse hasta tarde en la biblioteca del palacio, muchas veces quedándose dormido mientras leía algún libro y usualmente al despertar había una manta cubriendo su cuerpo.

Pensó que Yakov era el responsable, sin embargo Yakov decía no saber nada, su padre estaba fuera de su lista de sospechosos desde el principio, Lilia lo despertaría jalando de sus orejas o vaciando agua sobre su rostro para que él mismo se fuera a su habitación.

Cuando las flores comenzaron a aparecer, cuando vio a Yuuri colocando una rosa roja sobre la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa...

El aroma a flores, Yuuri siempre olía a flores y coincidentemente Viktor pudo percibir ese aroma muchas veces en la manta que lo cubría.

Viktor se puso de pie, su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente cuando vio a Yuuri, retrayéndose, cerrando sus ojos, temblando, esperando lo peor. Viktor no pudo contenerse más, deseaba proteger a ese niño, deseaba tanto ver una vez más su sonrisa, aquella que solo las flores y su hermano pequeño podían admirar y disfrutar.

—No tengas miedo. — Viktor abrazo a Yuuri. — Lo siento Yuuri.

Viktor aun no tenía la palabra correcta para definir lo que sentí hacia Yuuri, para saber qué es lo que debía buscar en esa relación. Lo que si tenía claro es que no deseaba lastimar al pelinegro, no deseaba verlo infeliz cada día a su lado.

Pero ahora la opción de abandonar ese matrimonio; no le gustaba.

—Voy a protegerte.

 **.**

—Mamá a veces me escribe y gracias a ello pude recordar un poco, recuerdo que durante esta temporada, el reino se pinta de rosa, gracias a las flores de cerezo.

El tiempo que pasaba con Yuuri había aumentado poco a poco. Yuuri sonreía más a menudo cuando estaba con él, hablaba un poco más alto y con más confianza, aunque seguía siendo igual de formal. A Viktor le gustaba estar con él, incluso cuando no tenía nada para decirle, simplemente estar a su lado. Observarlo cuando le hablaba a las flores, cuando jugaba con el pequeño Yuri, cuando se concentraba al leer un libro, cuando recogía hojas de menta para preparar su té.

—Yuuri.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué desea su alteza? — Yuuri dejo de lado el tejido y se concentró en Viktor.

Los sentimientos que Yuuri hacia nacer en él eran tan contradictorios como hermosos. Complacido y extasiado al ver que, aun cuando ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo llamaba por su nombre, Yuuri seguía teniendo la misma reacción al sonrojarse.

— ¿Cuándo vas a llamarme por mi nombre? — Desencantando al pensar que aún no tenía la suficiente confianza como para llamarlo sin títulos de por medio.

— ¿Llamarlo por su nombre? — Viktor asintió, Yuuri lucia como si estuvieran a punto de darle algo maravilloso. — ¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? — Muchas veces más de las que podía contar, se encontraba susurrando el nombre de Viktor mientras el peliplata dormía a su lado. No se atrevía a más, Viktor a sus ojos aún estaba muy, muy lejos.

—Puedes. — Concedió Viktor, las sonrisas de Yuuri por más pequeñas que estas fueran siempre eran hermosas, sin embargo, ahora mismo...

La sonrisa que Yuuri le mostro era la más linda de todas, más que cuando hablaba con las flores, más que cuando estaba con Yuri.

Tan cálida y deslumbrante, como el sol. Y solo él la había visto, y solo él la vería.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre cuando quieras, las veces que quieras, yo siempre iré a tu lado. — Viktor sostuvo las manos de Yuuri entre las suyas, había heridas en ellas, por las espinas de las flores, por la aguja y por sus arduas tareas en complacerlo a él. — Puedes tocarme, no necesitas ningún permiso para ello. — beso los nudillos de sus manos. Y finalmente atrajo a Yuuri hacía su cuerpo, dejo sus manos para abrazar a Yuuri. — Porque yo, voy a tocarte mucho más a partir de ahora.

 **.**

Se había enamorado.

Así de simple, así de fácil. Con Yuuri todo era tan sencillo, que muchas veces se reía de su yo de días pasados, quebrándose la cabeza por las noches pensando y pensando...

Pensaba en Yuuri, en su voz, en su mirada, en su sonrisa.

Pensaba y pensaba y pensaba, solo en él. No había espacio en su mente para otra cosa. De día de noche e incluso en sus sueños, Yuuri siempre estaba presente. Tan dulce solo como él, tan hermoso y deslumbrante.

Como un ángel.

Viktor estaba sonriendo y todo mundo ahí veía esa gran sonrisa.

Frente al reino, frente a su padre y a los padres de Yuuri, prometiéndole a Dios que amaría a Yuuri hasta que la muerte los separara.

Pero, lo que era más importante, haciendo aquella promesa sagrada a Yuuri.

Se casaron dos semanas después de que Viktor cumpliera los diecinueve años, Yuuri tendría quince y era la persona más hermosa de todo el reino. Pero no te equivoques, Viktor no solo se enamoró de ese tipo de belleza, las virtudes y los defectos de Yuuri, su amabilidad, su calidez, la facilidad con la que ambos podían hablar horas y horas de cualquier mundano tema. Yuuri había leído mucho, Yuuri tenía muchas preguntas y también respuestas. Yuuri era un universo entero, infinitas posibilidades.

—Te amo, Yuuri. — Viktor amaba todo de Yuuri, su torpeza, su timidez, su risa, sus lágrimas. Incluso en los momentos de molestia, en los tiempos de tristeza, de soledad, Viktor solo querría estar al lado de Yuuri.

— ¿Su...? — Viktor se inclinó, Yuuri cerro sus ojos y sus palabras murieron en sus labios, ante el pensamiento de ser besado por Viktor.

No fue un beso, Viktor desvió su rostro hasta el hueco que se formaba entre su hombro y su cuello.

—Te amo. En verdad te amo, Yuuri. — Por primera vez desde que nació, Viktor estaba agradecido con su padre, por traer a Yuuri a su vida. — Perdóname por dejarte solo cuando eras un niño, perdóname por no protegerte apropiadamente, haré que todas las lágrimas que derramaste por esos duros momentos, sean devueltas a ti en lágrimas de felicidad.

— ¿Puedo...? — Yuuri susurro, las primeras lágrimas de felicidad que Viktor le estaba devolviendo. — ¿Puedo amarte?

—Puedes. — Confirmo Viktor, tomando el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos, delineando sus labios con su dedo pulgar, sonriendo ante las cristalinas y hermosas lágrimas de Yuuri.

—Te amo Viktor.

Su promesa de amor fue sellada con un beso. Tan puro como los sentimientos de ambos y lleno de amor.

 **...**

—Viktor, ¿Qué haces en este lugar? — Lilia entro a la habitación que su "padre" solía usar cuando estaba en el palacio.

—Tuve un sueño extraño, que no logro recordar ahora... — Viktor froto sus ojos, intentando despertar por completo. — Quería estar junto a papá, las tormentas son un poco tenebrosas y no podía dormir.

—Sabes que Yuri no está en el palacio. — Lilia no dijo nada más, Viktor aun no tenía por qué saber que en realidad, Yuri lo odiaba.

—Lo sé, pero es relajante estar aquí, de alguna manera me calma, hay un ligero aroma a flores. Me gusta mucho. — Viktor abrazo contra su cara la pomposa almohada. — Es un sentimiento cálido. — Por supuesto, la esencia de Yuuri se negaba a desaparecer para darle confort a su hijo.

Lilia sonrió levemente, Viktor se parecía mucho a su padre, su _verdadero_ padre.

* * *

...

.

.

.

 _Pístis, elpís, agápē_ (en griego πίστις, ἐλπίς, ἀγάπη, «Fe, esperanza, amor.»)

Hay una diferencia de edad entre Yuuri y Viktor de cuatro años, tres entre Yuuri & Yuri.

*Sigue habiendo una diferencia de cuatro años, solo que en ese tiempo Yuuri ya había cumplido los trece.

*Bien, dije que serían tres capítulos y en realidad son tres capítulos, este es un especial. El siguiente será un capitulo y final de la historia con Yuuri y Viktor.

*Habrá un epilogo enfocado en Yuri.

Nos leemos.


End file.
